Dreaming in the Window
by TFA Summer Fantasy Contest
Summary: Alice walks by a surf shop every morning on the way to work just to ogle the blond god behind the counter. Will she get the nerve up to enter the store and talk to him or will she just continue to dream about him from the other side of the window
1. Chapter 1

Summer Fantasy Contest Entry

Title: Dreaming in the Window

Characters: Alice & Jasper (with a smattering of Bella & Edward)

Summary: Alice walks by a surf shop every morning on the way to work just to ogle the blond god behind the counter. Will she get the nerve up to enter the store and talk to him or will she just continue to dream about him from the other side of the window.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyers does.

**Alice**

I met Bella when I was attending college in New York City. We both graduated last year, me with my degree in fashion design from the Fashion Institute of Technology and Bella with a business management degree from NYU.

Being from Orange County in California, I always dreamt of designing and selling my own line of beachwear. So when we graduated, I convinced Bella to move to California with me instead of going back to Seattle. I knew I needed someone to handle the business side of things while I dealt with designing, and she would also keep me in check financially.

The money I was using to start up my business was left to me by my grandparents. Well they really weren't my grandparents since my brother and I were adopted Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I was three and my nerd of a brother was four years old. They truly are the best parents ever, never once did we feel as though we were adopted.

After finding a small store on the beachfront, we set to work getting it all finished. My mom was an interior decorator, so she helped design the layout and furnishing of the store while I got to work designing my first line of beachwear. Within six months we were up and running, and two months after that actually were heading toward being profitable. I was so excited that I decided that to celebrate I would order lunch for Bella and I from Heaven, the fancy restaurant at the end of the boardwalk.

Walking to the restaurant to pick up our order, I was taking in all the current shops that were located here on the far end of the boardwalk in more detail. Sunglasses, bakery, toy store and surf shop. Wait a minute surf shop? Did they sell swimwear too? Were they my competition? I needed a closer look.

Stealthily approaching the window, I took in what was on display. There were mostly guys board shorts, sunscreen and one or two very ugly unladylike swimsuits. I couldn't imagine who in their right mind would wear them. Then I looked up and into the store. On the left side were all surfboards and on the right accessories. It was clear that Chuley's Surfing Safari was no competition, but then I moved my gazing to dead center of the store and gasped.

Holy mother of god! There stood with his back to the counter the most gorgeous guy I ever laid eyes on in my entire life. He had long dirty blonde hair and when he lifted the box to the shelf, his muscles flexed causing my panties to dampen. When he turned to face the window I wasn't sure, but I quickly realized I was ogling him and averted my eyes. However, that was not before noticing his six pack abs and piercing blue eyes. I was now positively soaking wet and I'd be surprised if he couldn't smell my arousal from here.

I peeked up and realized he was moving toward the door, so I quickly turned and starting walking fast as I could toward Heaven. Or was I really walking away from the blonde, blue eyed angel back there that was surely sent down from heaven. I couldn't be sure, but that is when I started parking my car by Chuley's every morning.

So my morning inspection ritual began, by parking on the far end of the boardwalk and standing off to the side sipping my coffee as I watched my Surf Angel in his shirtless glory putting out the new merchandise on the racks. I need to keep on top of my potential competition's merchandise and if said merchandise was been handled by smokin' hot dude, well that's the price that this businesswoman was willing to pay.

Two weeks into inspecting, for purely business purposes of course, he leaned over and his shorts slipped halfway down revealing the most perfectly round ass cheeks that would fit just right in my hands as I squeezed them. He turned so he was facing sideways which gave me a fully view of his happy trail. I was wondering if he was blonde down below too like his happy trail indicated. I leaned against the side of the building taking some deep breaths to collect myself. My imagination started running wild with a vision.

My Surf Angel and I would be sitting on his board with me between his legs watching the sun disappear behind the horizon ending another flawless beach day. His arms would be snaked around my waist, my head on his shoulder as he kissed up my neck to my ear.

He would whisper, 'my bunny, you are the most beautiful creature to have graced the earth," before moving to my lips for a long deep kiss. Those magical fingers would dance a fiery trail down my stomach to the band of my bikini bottoms. My legs would spread of their own accord as he dipped his fingers into my bottoms where he explored my folds.

I could feel his erection growing harder against my back and would move my hand behind me slipping it up into the leg of his suit, where to my great pleasure, I would find him going commando. My hand would encircle his engorged cock stroking it languidly. My Surf Angel's fingers would slide in and out of my pussy as his thumb danced on my clit. I was close, he knew it. He could read every emotion my body gave off like an empath. I could feel his hot breath fanning across my neck right before he whispered in my ear, come my bunny, I want to feel your sweet nectar on my digits.

That would be all it would take, I would start to shiver and convulse as my orgasm sent me to the heavens, but I would never have to worry about falling, my Surf Angel always had me firmly wrapped in his arms and lead me back down to earth.

When I was once again earthbound, I would turn in his arms kneeling in between his legs; put my arms around him as I kissed him so he was now lying back on the board. I would trail kisses down his strong scruffy jaw, neck, and chest stopping to suck in each one of his nipples. He would moan for more while bucking up against me to gain some friction for his big kahuna that was straining to hang ten over his board shorts.

I didn't tease my Surf Angel long before moving down to his happy trail and letting his cock hang ten before I pulled him into my mouth. Swirling my tongue on the head, he would moan that I was his bunny and only his. Licking the shaft from base to tip, sucking the tip and deep throating my favorite popsicle in the world would make him grasp the edges of the board and moan out, "Fuck babe, yes, suck my cock, it feels so fucking good. I want to have your lips permanently attached to it. God yessss, deeper babe." And I took him in deeper while reaching my hand down to play with the boys below and run my finger against his perineum. That's all it would take for him to blow his load. He would try to warn me to move, but I had no intention of letting my Surf Angel's emotional love elixir go anywhere but into me, his receptacle of love.

I took all he had to offer and then he pulled me up to him for a searing kiss. His hands roamed my body freely untying my bikini bows. My suit was stripped away as he flipped me onto my back on the board. Drinking in my bodacious body, my Surf Angel smiled and told me that I was his ocean goddess that no other could ever compare. Sucking and nipping at my nipples, I could feel his cock hardening against my thigh. I couldn't help but be amazed at his quick recovery; we could fuck all night long like vampires.

Centering himself in between my legs, he ran his tip up and down my folds spreading my essence on his cock before asking, 'ready for me my bunny' and I would respond, 'I'm always ready for you my Surf Angel.' I would then wrap my legs around him and gasped as he drove the big kahuna into my tunnel of love.

'Fuck my bunny, you are so tight, god I love how you feel wrapped around my dick. It's like the perfect wave.'

'I could cum almost just from your words alone; your cock is so big it fills me to the brim.'

Moving faster and harder from my words, he would ramble out, 'your pussy is magnificent with each stroke I can feel you tightening around my cock.' Reaching down to toy with my clit and breathing into my ear, 'cum with me my bunny,' his words would send me reeling into the stratosphere as I constricted and came around his cock while he released filling and making me whole.

"ALICE, ALICE!" I heard someone screaming my name. Was that my Surf Angel? No it sounded like a female voice. "ALICE WHERE ARE YOU. ALICE!"

FUCK that was Bella calling me. How long have I been here? Looking down at my watch, I realized it's been forty minutes, SHIT.

I quickly ran out onto the boardwalk and made it look like I was running late, but Bella was no fool.

"Alice, there you are, I've been looking all over for you. I saw your car when I drove in from the south direction this morning and started panicking when you didn't show up. I've been searching for the last ten minutes."

"Sorry Bella, I was delayed, I got caught up in some thoughts, you know daydreaming about a new line."

"Yeah, hmmm, daydreaming about a new swimsuit line, you say. Alice, your face is flushed and you're not looking me in the eye. Spill my friend, this isn't about a line, it's something else, maybe something tall, dark, and handsome with things that dangle and grow between their legs." She quirked a challenging eyebrow at me. I was so busted.

"Okay, you got me. I'll spill, but let's get back to the store first." I nervously glanced around looking to see if my Surf Angel was around.

"I'll meet you there; I just want to run into the bakery for a pastry now that I'm down here. Okay?"

"Okay." I took off like a bat out of hell with the devil himself chasing me. I needed to calm myself and get all my ducks in a row of what I was going to tell Bella. She'll think I'm crazy, but maybe not, she knows me all too well and won't think this is odd in comparison to other things.

Taking deep breaths, I didn't have to wait too long for Bella's return. Although, a half hour is a long time to get a pastry, but who care it gave me time to think. Bella walked into the shop and I took one look at her face which was blushing up a storm. I decided this perfect; I could delay my explanation by asking her what took so long. Something was clearly up.

"Bella, what did you eat the entire pastry shop? You were gone for a long time, what's up with that?"

"Well…ummm…nothing really." Nothing really, my foot, I knew when Bella Swan was hiding something.

"Okay, Swan spill."

"OH MY GOD, Alice, I just saw the most beautiful guy on the face of the earth. I think I'm in love. No, I know I'm in love. He's mine, a surfing angel sent from heaven." Panic started to seize me. Oh no, she surely couldn't be talking about my Surf Angel. He was mine.

"What did this angel look like, details, details." I nervously asked.

"Chillax Alice. He was about six foot two, smoking hot bod and I swear he had twelve pack abs. When he walked out of the water with his board under his arm just watching the dripping water run down his body had my panties soaked. And, if that wasn't bad enough, when he shook out his beautiful brown locks of hair I think I might have orgasmed." Deep breaths Alice, he has brown hair, that isn't your Surf Angel, it's some other guy. Thank you god.

"Wow, he sounds amazing."

"He really was and I couldn't help myself, I sat inside of the bakery just watching him through the window until he left the beach. I was too scared to approach him to talk; he was way out of my league."

"I know what you mean. I've been sort of watching this guy on the beach like you. I've given him the nickname of Surf Angel."

"Surf Angel, I like that. So we both have surf angels."

"Yeah, and I was having quite the fantasy about him this morning right before you found me."

"Well, that's kind of why I had to sit down at the bakery; my fantasy with my surf angel was making me weak in the knees. Cripes Alice, we seriously need to get laid."

"I couldn't agree more, but since we don't do random one night stands, why don't you come over tonight and we can have some wine and girl talk."

"Girl talk, should I be bringing Ted?"

"Hmmm, good idea, I'll make sure Fred is ready too."

The day moved by quickly after that and Bella arrived at my apartment with Ted in tow. We sat down and by the time we had three glasses of wine, it was time.

"Shall we?" Bella asked.

"Yup, it's time."

We quickly, well as quickly as two people could who were already a bit tipsy, removed our clothing and sat side by side on my bed against the headboard. We got Ted and Fred ready for action by lubing them up properly.

"Ready, set, go!" We spread our legs wide and flipped the switches of our monster rabbits. Closing our eyes we centered ourselves into our respective fantasies and then slowly inserted them causing us to moan out.

We learned long ago that we didn't want to have one night stands, it was a dangerous prospect that my father the doctor would harp on about every time he would visit us in New York, which was often. And Bella's dad being a Police Chief would tell us that he would kill any boy that would attempt to defile us without being married to, and even then he wasn't sure. So we came up with an alternative, we invested in good quality rabbits to take care of our needs. No health issues and no one will get shot.

"Oh god Surf Angel, your cock is so fucking big." Bella yelled out as Ted slipped in and out of her. We can both use the surf angel for our guys to help get each other off; this is going to work out great. So the picture my Surf Angel danced behind my eyelids.

"Yes my Surf Angel, fuck me harder, faster." I bellowed out.

"Right there, oh yes, more. Bite, suck and pinch me nipples Surf Angel." Bella demanded. I moved my hand over to Bella and roughly pinched and pulled on her nipples as I continued to move Fred in and out of me at a furious pace.

She was panting and moaning, and then her hand moved to me. Plucking and rolling my nipples with her fingers, I couldn't help but cry out as I imagined his rough fingers doing it, "Fuck yes, Surf Angel."

"I'm so close, a little more." I was close too.

"Anything you want my bunny."

"YES, YES, YES," we both screamed out. "I'm cumming." And Bella was right behind me cumming as well.

After we came down, we got dressed and went back into the living room.

"You know Alice, I feel better, but I think I'm going to need the real deal soon."

"I was thinking the same thing. I just don't know if I can approach him to even talk."

"Well, maybe if I talked to your guy and you mine, we could accidentally introduce them to each other. What do you say?"

"That might work. We'll work on a plan to do it later this week."

"Yeah, we'll definitely need a good plan and come up with things to talk to them about."

"I like it, now let's get some rest, we've got lots of planning to do." Any time we were drinking, Bella would stay in my guest room. No drinking and driving.

The next day in the shop, we started our scheming, ahemm, planning. We had a lot of things in place, but I knew it was going to take a few days to have all the wrinkles ironed out.

Bella was in the back checking in a delivery and I was behind the counter when the door jingled. Standing up, I came face to face with my brother.

"Edward, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Of course it's me. And, can't a brother visit his lil sis?"

"But you…" I waved my hand up and down; this didn't look like my nerd brother at all. He changed, a lot in the eight months he was away.

"Ahh, yeah, about that," he nervously scratched his neck. "My friend Emmett has been helping me work out to better handle my balance. And the other dude, who I'm meeting here to catch some waves, talked me into contacts, and I decided to let me hair grow. You like?"

"Most definitely, you look like a different person. It's great."

"Hey Alice…" I turned to see Bella walk into the front, the door jingled again and she stopped dead with a deer in the headlights look.

Spinning back around, I now saw what she was looking at and I'm sure I had the deer in the headlights look too.

I regained my senses, rotating back to her and both of us at the same time blurted out, "SURF ANGEL."

"Sis? What's a surf angel?" I need to deflect.

"Ahhh, Edward I'd like you to meet my friend and business partner Bella. Bella, this is my nerd brother I told you about." I pulled her forward to snap her out of it.

"Hi Edward, nice to meet you and I don't think you look like a nerd at all. Quite the opposite, you're very pretty. Oh did I say that out loud, I meant beautiful, handsome, hot. Someone please stop me." I finally took pity on Bella's word vomit over my brother and stopped it before it got any worse. She was the color of a tomato.

"So Edward, who's your friend?" I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming all over his body. Was it getting hot in here? I need a fan, ice water, cold shower.

"Oh yeah, Jasper dude meet my baby sister. She owns this place." Jasper, my surf angel's name is Jasper. I love how it rolls off my tongue, and I'd like to roll my tongue all over those abs right now.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I own Chuley's Surf Safari down the road a piece." Oh, I know you own that, I've been stalking your store for two weeks now. He bent his head down, reached out to take my hand and kissed it. Oh my heavens, he's a southern gentlemen. When did all the air get sucked out of this store? I feel as if the vapors are coming over me.

"It's so nice to meet you too." I didn't miss him basically eyefucking me either.

Now our plans just went to hell and a hand basket. I had to think quickly, readjust, but before I could do that, my brother spoke up.

"So Ali, after the J-man and I catch some waves, would you and Bella like to catch a little lunch or dinner?"

I was still entranced in those blue eyes when I heard Bella blurt out, "We'd love to."

"Yes, we'd love to."

"Awesome, we'll meet you back here later. Let's go J, the waves are a wastin' away." They turned and left the shop.

I turned to Bella and the two of us grabbed each other's hand and started jumping and screaming like teenagers.

"OH MY GOD Alice!"

"OH MY GOD Bella!"

We looked in each other's eyes and screamed, "OUR SURF ANGELS!"

The dream just stepped through the window and into reality.

Bunny = hot chick


	2. Chapter 2

We the admins at TFA would like to thank everyone who took the time to either submit, read, review, support, or vote for our very first contest. We look forward to being able to provide you with more in the future.

Now to what you all really want to know;

**Your Public Vote Winner: He Shoots, She Scores by **_**WitchyVampireGirl**_

**Our Admin Choice Winner: Olive You by: **_**Don't Live in Regret**_

Both these ladies will be honored by being our Author of the Month with DLIR the Month of October and WVG the Month of November. Both women have also been made beautiful banners by the very talented WhatObsession17 (I would just like to say we are very grateful to her for all her time and effort and beautiful work).

Also Links to all authors whose story's where in the contest will be available on our main page, as well as the links to each of the winning story's banners.

Also if you are curious on who wrote what here you go:

He Shoots, She Scores: **WitchyVampireGirl**

Olive You: **Don't Live in Regret**

When Fantasy Becomes Reality: **shercullen71**

What I wouldn't do: **Artemis Leaena**

The Embrace of the Ocean: **ManiacMotherland**

Dreaming in the Window: **dazzleglo**


End file.
